Ich will dich
by Gepocha
Summary: Ich will dich. Das waren die ersten Worte, die du je an mich gerichtet hast. Unsicherheit. Verwirrung. Wut. So viel kam in diesem Moment zusammen. Warum hattest du mich am Leben gelassen? - Shounen-Ai!


Ich will dich

Ich will dich.

Das waren die ersten Worte, die du je an mich gerichtet hast.

Unsicherheit. Verwirrung. Wut. So viel kam in diesem Moment zusammen. Warum hattest du mich am Leben gelassen? Was sollten deine Worte bedeuten? Warum gehorchten dir deine Leute, als wäre dein Wort Gesetz? Warum war ich so fasziniert von dir? Warum wollte ich bei diesen Worten auf die Knie gehen und dir ewige

* * *

Treue schwören?

Mein Führer. Mein Captain. Mein General.

Ich habe für dich und deinen Traum getötet. Habe für dich und deinen Traum geblutet. Ich bin dir gefolgt durch Tage und Nächte, Höhen und Tiefen, habe wieder und wieder mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Für dich? Für mich? Ich denke, für uns. Mein Traum war dein Traum. Ich habe ihn geteilt, weil ich keinen hatte. In mir klangen nur die Worte wieder, dass ich sterben solle. Dass ich besser tot sei. Ich habe aus Trotz gelebt. Nicht, weil ich es wollte. Sondern weil ich einfach nicht sterben konnte.

Drei Jahre. Drei Jahre, die ich als Befehlshaber des Stoßtrupps verbrachte. Als einer deiner zwei Hauptmänner – eine eher klägliche Aussage, wenn man bedenkt, dass Caska die andere war. Neben ihr war ich dein engster Vertrauter, dein bester Mann. Für dich habe ich Klippen erklommen, an die sich kein anderer wagte.

Weil ich dir vertraut habe.

* * *

Weil ich wusste, deine genialen Pläne würden immer aufgehen.

Und doch hast du nie etwas gesagt. Nur dieses eine „Ich will dich". Du hast dich beinahe für mich geopfert. Und doch hast du nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gefragt, ob du einen Grund bräuchtest, um dein Leben für mich aufs Spiel zu setzen. Kein verborgener Blick. Keine Berührung, sei sie noch so nebensächlich. Jene Nacht in der Bibliothek hätte dir klar machen müssen, dass ich alles – alles – für dich getan hätte. Du hast mich gewählt. Mich als Auftragsmörder geschickt. Mir

* * *

anvertraut, was für Schandtaten du begingst, um deinen Traum zu verfolgen.

Nur mich hast du gefragt, ob du wohl ein schlechter Mensch bist. Ob du vielleicht zu viele Opfer für deinen Traum darbrachtest. Ich war dein engster Vertrauter. Ich

* * *

stand dir näher als jeder andere. Das wolltest du nicht verlieren, nicht wahr? Also hast du geschwiegen. Hast niemals gesagt, was du wirklich für mich empfandst.

Und ich habe es nicht gewusst. Es nicht gesehen, nicht verstanden. Nicht wahr haben wollen. Für mich warst du der Mann, den ich am meisten verehrte. Du warst ein besserer Schwertkämpfer, ein genialer General und geliebt von jedem. Du warst alles, was ich respektierte. Alles, was ich wollte, war es, für dich wichtig zu sein. An deiner Seite sein zu dürfen. Von dir respektiert zu werden.

Zu hören, dass du nur den als Freund respektieren würdest, der wie du mit aller Kraft seinen Traum verfolgte, tat weh. Sehr weh. Es machte mir klar, dass ich niemals etwas Besonderes für dich sein würde, solange ich dir folgte.

Dabei war ich das längst, nicht wahr? Ich war niemals nur ein Untergebener für dich gewesen. Du hast mich vom ersten Tag an geliebt. Vom ersten Tag an respektiert. Ich war immer der einzige für dich gewesen. Nur konnte ich das nicht sehen.

Also verließ ich dich. Für dich. Weil ich dir nahe sein wollte, verließ ich dich. Absurd, nicht wahr? Ich zog aus, um meinen Traum zu finden, ohne zu wissen, dass mein Traum an deiner Seite war. Das mag schrecklich kitschig klingen, aber das war es. Deine Leute waren meine Freunde. Deine Errungenschaften meine Siege. Deine Sehnsucht war die meine.

Ich habe dein Vertrauen missbraucht, obwohl ich es für dich tat. Wie konnte ich auch wissen, dass du glauben würdest, du wärest nicht mehr der wichtigste Mensch meines Lebens? Wie konnte ich wissen, wie sehr es dich verletzen würde? Ich hatte ja nie verstanden, dass ich dein Ein und Alles war. Das Wichtigste deines Lebens. Dass du mich gebraucht hast.

Caska und die anderen zu treffen und zu hören, was mit dir geschehen war ... ich bin noch heute fassungslos, wenn ich zurück denke. Depressiv? In sich selbst versunken? In seiner Verzweiflung bei der Prinzessin eingebrochen, sodass man ihn wegen Hochverrat in den tiefsten Kerker des Landes warf? Wegen mir?

Ich muss lachen über die Ironie. Im Endeffekt war es meine Schuld, wie alles gekommen war, nicht? Wäre ich nicht gegangen, hättest du nicht deinen Traum aufgegeben. Du hättest auf deine unnachahmliche Art die Prinzessin verführt und geheiratet. Du hättest dich niemals in eine Folterkammer stecken lassen.

Du hättest niemals dafür gesorgt, dass sie dir die Sehnen durchtrennten, die Haut abzogen und die Zunge rausschnitten. Hättest nicht zugelassen, dass sie dich in einen Schatten deiner Selbst verwandelten. Wäre ich nicht gegangen, wärest du niemals ein Krüppel geworden. Wäre ich nicht gegangen, hättest du uns niemals verraten und uns alle töten lassen.

Jetzt, wo ich ruhig auf diese Zeit zurückblicke, erscheint mir alles so logisch. Jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr an dem Hass und der Rache festhalte. Jetzt ist alles ganz klar.

Die Elfen sind schon ein interessantes Völkchen. Es ist wie im Paradies. Überall tanzende, kleine, flatternde Wesen, Geister und Elementare, eine Welt voller Magie. Hier gibt es nichts Böses. Ich kann seit Jahren das erste Mal wieder ruhig schlafen. Ich habe keine Alpträume. Keine bösen Schatten, die mich verfolgen.

Puck hat viele seiner alten Freunde wieder getroffen und stellt sie Everella vor. Farneses neuer Verlobter und Serpico versuchen beide, sie für sich zu gewinnen. Selbst Isidro hat sich dazu durchgerungen, Schielke einen Blumenstrauß zu übergeben. Die Hälfte davon hat sie bereits in obskure Tränke gemischt.

Caska und ich verbringen unsere Zeit mit dem Elfenkönig. Sie, um ihren Wahnsinn zu kurieren. Ich, weil die anderen mich darum baten, meiner Seele etwas Frieden zu verschaffen – kein Wunder, jetzt, wo ich kaum mehr kontrollierbar bin, sobald ich dem Blutrausch verfalle. Interessanterweise scheint seine Macht bei ihr nicht zu wirken, bei mir dafür umso besser.

Ich habe erkannt, dass Hass das einzige war, was mich am Leben hielt.

Rache mein Sinn.

Wut mein Lebenselixier.

All das ist nun verschwunden. Zurück bleibt die Trauer, dass alles so gekommen ist, wie es kam. Und die Erkenntnis, warum es so kam. Die Erkenntnis, dass du mich geliebt hast. Das Wissen, dass du uns in die Hölle warfst, weil du glaubtest, wir hätten dich verraten. Du hast gesehen, wie ich Caska küsste. Zerschunden, kaum in der Lage, dich zu bewegen und pflegebedürftig hast du gesehen, wie ich sie küsste.

Vielleicht hattest du früher gehofft, dass ich eines Tages zu dir käme. Vielleicht hast du davon geträumt, wie du mir deine Liebe gestehst und ich sie erwidere. Vielleicht hast du geahnt, dass ich dir schon lange verfallen war.

In diesem Moment hast du die Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Du, ein Schatten deiner Selbst, sie, eine Frau in der Blüte ihrer Jahre.

Du, der alles verloren hatte.

Sie, die fast alles hatte, was du dir je gewünscht hast.

Betrogen von allen. Von der Welt, die dir deinen Traum genommen hatte. Den Menschen, die dir deinen Körper, deine Schönheit, deine Kampfkraft genommen hatten. Von ihr und mir. Besonders von mir.

Hätte ich gewusst, was ich dir bedeute, ich wäre nie gegangen. Ich hätte nicht sie gewählt. Hätte ich gewusst, was passieren würde, ich hätte so viel anders gemacht. Ich hätte all das aufhalten können.

Die Rückkehr der Monster.

Der Krieg der Menschheit.

Deine Herrschaft über die Erde.

Das alles ist meine Schuld. Das alles, weil du mich liebtest und ich es nicht wusste. Das alles ... der Gedanke, welche Schuld auf mir lastet, erdrückt mich fast. Würde der Elfenkönig nicht bei mir sein und meine Gedanken leiten, wer weiß, was aus mir werden würde. Ich würde wahrscheinlich Selbstmord begehen, um all dem zu entkommen. Ich, der ich doch nie davon gelaufen bin. Ich, der seine Erlösung darin suchte, im Kampf getötet zu werden.

Was soll ich jetzt tun?

All das ist schon geschehen.

Ich kann nichts wieder gut machen.

Ich kann nicht einmal mehr an meiner Rache hängen. Meinem Hass auf dich. Der ist vergangen mit den Erkenntnissen, die mein Kopf schon lange hatte. Die ich nicht zulassen wollte, um nicht diese Schuld zu spüren. Aber nun stelle ich mich mir selbst. Meinen Gedanken. Der Wahrheit.

Der Realität, dass du mich über alles geliebt hast und Caska in meinen Armen war, während du hilflos, bewegungslos und mit abgezogener Haut auf diesem Karren lagst. Kein Wunder, dass du mich gehasst hast. Dass du uns den Dämonen zum Fraß vorwarfst, als sie dir anboten, dich zu ihrem Herrscher zu machen. Dir einen neuen Körper zu geben und das Königreich, das du dir immer gewünscht hast. Unermessliche Kräfte und die Erfüllung deines Traums. Kein Wunder, dass du nicht einen Moment gezögert hast.

Und nun? Du hast alles, was du wolltest. Die Elfen haben es mir in ihrem Spiegel gezeigt. Du hast ein riesiges Schloss. Der Papst höchstpersönlich hat dich mit der Königin von Mittland vermählt. Du bist Herrscher über viele Königreiche, bist der ausgerufene Heiland aller Gläubigen, Held der Kriege, Bezwinger der Kushan – du bist alles, was ein Mensch je sein könnte.

Wie passe ich in dieses Bild? Liebst du mich noch immer? Als du den Friedhof derer besucht hast, die du in jener Dunkelheit der Hölle geopfert hast, was hast du da empfunden? Als du mich nach all den Jahren wieder sahst, hat sich dein Herz noch geregt? Als du Caska sahst, hast du den Stich gespürt? Warum hast du ihr an jenem Tag das Leben gerettet? An jenem Tag, als du kamst, um herauszufinden, ob du mich noch immer liebst. Was war deine Antwort? Warst du wirklich frei? Hast du es als Erlösung empfunden, nichts mehr für mich zu spüren? Hast du wirklich nichts gefühlt?

So viele Fragen.

Wie passe ich in diese Welt? Ich sollte längst tot sein. Was will ich noch? Ich habe meinen Grund zu leben verloren. Dich. Deinen Traum. Meinen Traum an deiner Seite zu sein. Und den Abklatsch davon – das Ziel, dich zu töten. All das ist nun Geschichte. Was soll ich tun? Was für einen Sinn hat mein Leben noch?

Mit einem Kampfschrei töte ich einen weiteren Apostel. Ich renne die Treppe hinauf, eine Spur von Blut hinter mir. Nicht meins. Nichts davon ist meins. Ich habe die Macht über meine Rüstung. Mit dem Tod meines Hasses starb auch die Kontrolle, die sie über mich hatte. Ich kann mich frei in ihr bewegen.

Ich bin zum besten Schwertkämpfer der Welt geworden.

Ich lasse Zodd hinter mir. Er ist nicht tot, aber ich habe ihn schwer verwundet. Genug, dass es ihn einige Zeit beschäftigen dürfte. Sein zweites Horn ist nun auch ab. Viele andere hat meine Klinge einfach niedergemetzelt. Ein Mädchen in Rüstung zieht einen Schwertkämpfer aus meinem Weg, der sich zitternd zwischen mich und die Tür gestellt hatte. Jene Tür am Ende der Treppe.

Ich weiß, dass er dort ist.

Das Pochen in meinem Hals wird immer stärker.

Ich kann ihn spüren.

Ich komme zum Stehen, schnalle das Schwert auf meinen Rücken und ziehe den Helm von meinem Kopf. Trotzdem klopfe ich nicht, sondern trete einfach ein. Ich bin sicher, er weiß, wer da ist.

Er sitzt am Fenster, der einzigen Lichtquelle im Raum. Es überblickt die ganze Stadt. Das Licht, das von außen hinein scheint, lässt ihn noch überweltlicher wirken, als er es durch sein weißes Haar sowieso schon tut.

Er ist schön.

Ein Fakt, der sich nie geändert hat. Eine Schönheit, die ich drei Jahre lang täglich erblickte und die mich dennoch in Staunen versetzt. Für wenige Sekunden lässt sie mich alles vergessen. Den Schmerz in meinem Nacken. Den Schmerz meiner Erinnerungen. Den Schmerz in meinem Herzen.

Ich trete heran. Ruhig, nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen habe. Er wendet langsam den Blick, beobachtet mich ausdruckslos. Auf den letzten Metern ziehen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Ein unveränderter Ausdruck, auch als ich zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen bleibe.

„Ist es nicht deine Art, dich gedankenlos in den Kampf zu stürzen?", fragt er nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

„Ist es nicht deine Art, alles zu wissen?", mein rechter Mundwinkel hebt sich, „Menschen verändern sich, Griffith. Nur für dich ist die Zeit stehen geblieben."

„Ich kann mich auch verändern, wenn ich will", gibt er mit einer Spur Aggression zurück. Er ist immer noch ein Kind. Ich frage mich, ob er auch immer noch so lachen kann.

Ich ziehe mein Schwert.

Er legt die Hand an seinen Degen.

Ich fasse es nur mit einer Hand, die Spitze nach unten und lehne es neben dem Fenster gegen die Wand. Er behält die Hand an seiner Waffe. Seine Stirn legt sich in Falten. Ich setze mich ihm gegenüber auf die andere Seite des Fensters. Würden wir unsere Beine ausstrecken, könnten wir uns wahrscheinlich berühren.

„Ich habe Fragen", eröffne ich das Gespräch.

Er zögert einen Moment, doch nimmt schließlich die Hand wieder von seinem Degen und legt sie wieder in seinen Schoß. Seine glänzend polierte Rüstung macht kaum ein Geräusch, als er sich gegen den Fensterrahmen lehnt.

„Bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Sein vorher misstrauischer, doch etwas entspannterer Ausdruck, wird durch eine gehobene Augenbraue verzogen. Ich führe die Frage jedoch nicht weiter aus. Ich fixiere nur seine hellblauen Augen.

„Was ist deine wirkliche Frage?"

Messerscharf, wie immer. Ausweichend. Er will nichts von sich preisgeben.

„Bist du einsam?", starte ich einen zweiten Angriff.

Er funkelt mich an. Es ist Antwort genug, denke ich. Er will mir nicht antworten, aber er tut es, ohne es zu wollen. Wann bin ich so gut darin geworden, aus ihm zu lesen? Seit ich mir die Mühe mache, überhaupt mal hinzuschauen?

„Warum fragst du mich das? Warum bist du hier, wenn du mich nicht töten willst?"

„Willst du getötet werden?", erwidere ich ruhig.

Er wendet den Blick ab.

Von der Tür sind erhitzte Stimmen zu hören. Ein Knurren eines Tieres, der Schrei eines Mädchens und die Tür öffnet sich. Zodd, halb Mensch, halb Ungeheuer, drückt sich hinein. Sein Blick fällt sofort auf mich und er stürzt hervor.

Ich schaue nur ruhig in seine Augen.

„Warte ..."

Er erstarrt. Die Pranke nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt.

Griffith sieht zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Ich sehe es nur im Augenwinkel, denn Zodd und ich wenden unsere Blick nicht voneinander ab. Ich kann die Mordlust sehen. Ich frage mich, was wohl gerade in meinen Augen steht.

„Lass uns ... bewache die Tür. Ich will nicht gestört werden", befiehlt Griffith ihm.

Ich erkenne seinen Widerwillen am Zähnefletschen. Er gehorcht dennoch. Er ist, wie ich es einst war. Griffiths erster Mann, sein Hauptmann. Nur dass er für Zodd nicht so empfindet wie für mich.

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Guts?"

Unsere Blick legen sich wieder aufeinander.

„Ich habe nachgedacht."

Seine Mundwinkel zucken leicht nach oben. Ich erwidere mit einem Grinsen, obwohl er seine Gesichtszüge längst wieder unter Kontrolle hat.

„Ja, das kann ich", scherze ich und erlaubt sich das Lächeln, „Ich habe nachgedacht, warum alles so gekommen ist, wie es ist."

Das Lächeln entflieht seinen Lippen. Er zieht das linke Bein, was auf dem Fensterbrett steht, näher an seinen Körper und legt einen Arm darauf. Sein Kopf neigt sich ein Stück zur Seite.

„Weißt du, warum ich damals gegangen bin?"

Seine Züge verhärten sich. Er holt tief Luft. Es sind minimale Bewegungen. Kleinigkeiten, die jeder andere wohl übersehen hätte. Für mich sind sie alles. Er ist nicht unnahbar. Er ist nur schwerer zu lesen als alle anderen. Er glaubt, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Ich habe dich belauscht, als du mit Charlotte sprachst. Weißt du noch, was du ihr am Abend der Ermordung ihres Onkels erzähltest?"

Die Häm schwindet. Seine Lider weiten sich kurz, bevor sein Blick zur Seite schweift. Er blinzelt.

„Du sagtest, dass du nur den als Freund akzeptieren kannst, der seinen eigenen Traum verfolgt. Jemanden, der nicht nur von einem Tag in den nächsten lebt. Und dass du deshalb unter deinen Leuten keine Freunde hast."

Sein Blick schnellt zu mir, die Lider geweitet.

„Ja, das tat weh", beantworte ich die ungestellte Frage, „ja, das habe ich mir zu Herzen genommen. Und ja, das war der Grund, warum ich gegangen bin."

„Aber ..." Sein Bein gleitet ab, stößt mit einem metallischem Geräusch auf den Boden, während er mit der Hand des Armes, der darauf gelegen hatte, auf das Fensterbrett schlägt und er sich vorlehnt.

„Aber?", fragte ich nach, obwohl ich die Antwort kenne.

„Damit meinte ich nicht dich ... du warst immer ..."

„Viel mehr?"

Sein Blick schnellt hoch, Schock auf seinem Gesicht. Alle Muskeln sind angespannt. Seine Augen scheinen hervor zu springen. Sein Adamsapfel wandert seine Kehle auf und ab. Nach wenigen Moment atmet er zitternd ein.

„Das wusste ich damals nicht. Du hast es gut versteckt."

„Woher weißt du es dann?", fragt er nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Der Elfenkönig hat sich mit mir durch den Sumpf meiner Erinnerungen gekämpft. Unsere erste Begegnung, dein erster Auftrag an mich, der Kampf mit Zodd, unser Gespräch danach, der Abend in der Bibliothek und im Wald nach der Ermordung der Banditen, die du angeheuert hattest... du hast es nie heraus gekehrt, aber deine Gefühle hast du stets mit dir herum getragen. Auch, wenn ich sie damals nicht sah" Er schluckt und richtet sich auf, den Blick leicht auf mich hinab gerichtet, obwohl ich größer bin als er. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wie es wohl für dich war, als ich dich aus diesem Verlies geholt habe. Als du von uns versorgt werden musstest, weil du nicht sprechen und dich nicht bewegen konntest. Als du vor deinen alten Leuten zur Schau gestellt wurdest. Und schließlich, als du sahst, wie ich Caska küsste."

Er schnaubt, schließt die Lider und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Das war es nicht?" Meine Stirn legt sich in Falten. Haben wir uns geirrt? Waren das nicht die Gründe, warum er uns verriet?

„Ich würde zu gern sagen, dass mir das egal war, aber ich werde dich nicht anlügen" Er atmet tief durch und lässt sich wieder nach hinten gegen den Fensterrahmen sinken. „Du willst also wirklich wissen, was damals geschah?" Ich nicke. „Das alles tat weh, das stimmt. Aber schlimmer war euer Gespräch danach. Als sie dich bat, wieder zu gehen, um weiter nach deinem Traum zu suchen. Wo sie dir sagte, dass sie nicht mit dir gehen würde, weil sie sich für mich verantwortlich fühlte. Ich wusste immer, dass ich keine Chance habe. Deswegen habe ich auch nie etwas versucht. Ich wusste, du würdest eines Tages mit jemand anderem glücklich werden, das war in Ordnung. Aber ich wollte wenigstens bei dir sein. Zu hören, dass du gehen würdest und dass ohne sie, die dich glücklich machte und das alles wegen mir... in dem Moment wollte ich nur noch sterben."

„Also spurtest du die Pferde, um dich irgendwie umzubringen?" Meine Stirn liegt noch immer in Falten. Das war ein Selbstmordversuch gewesen? Um sein Leben nicht als Pflegefall von Caska zu verbringen – der Frau des Mannes, den er liebte – und ohne ihn?

„Hat geklappt" Ein verzogenes Lächeln legt sich auf seine Lippen, während sein Blick über die Stadt wandert. „In diesem Sumpf war ein spitzer Ast, mit dem ich meinen Hals aufschlitzte ... bis ich das Ei bemerkte, dass neben dem Ast gelegen hatte. Mit einem Mal wurde alles dunkel und ich schrie, dass ihr wegbleiben solltet, dass du nicht näher kommen durftest" Er atmet tief ein und zittrig wieder aus. „Aber ich war stumm. Ich konnte nicht mehr schreien. Und so zog ich euch mit in die Dunkelheit."

„Du hast uns nicht aus Eifersucht geopfert?", frage ich nach, um sicher zu gehen.

„Oh doch" Er sieht zu mir und das eine Auge, dass sich im Augenwinkel auf mich richtet, scheint zu funkeln. „Ihr hattet Körper. Ihr konntet euch bewegen. Ihr konntet noch ein Schwert halten. Ihr konntet reden und lachen. Ihr hättet eure Träume verfolgen können, hättet ihr je welche ergriffen. Für mich allerdings ... für mich war alles vorbei. Und nun baten sie mir an, alles zu haben, was ich mir je wünschen konnte. Einen Körper. Mein Königreich. Die Herrschaft über Menschen und Dämonen. Und ich musste nur zustimmen, dass ihr alle zum Schweigen gebracht werdet" Sein Kopf wendet sich mir zu. „Keiner mehr, der weiß, wie tief ich gesunken war. Keiner mehr da, der die Schande gesehen hatte, die ich darstellte. Ich wusste, es würde alle bis auf dich und Caska zerfetzen. Ich musste einfach nur Caskas Seele für immer zerstören. Und dich ..." Die dünnen Lippen zwischen den eingezogenen Wangen zittern. „Ich wollte dich für mich. Ganz allein für mich. Das wurde mir klar in jenem Moment. Ich wusste, ich hatte jede Chance verspielt, dass du mich jemals lieben würdest, aber wenn du mich hasstest ... wenn ich die Nummer eins deines Lebens war, weil es dein einziges Ziel war, mich zu töten ..." Seine Lider sind geweitet, lassen ihn fast wahnsinnig wirken, doch sein Körper zittert so sehr, dass ich es trotz der Vollplattenrüstung sehen kann.

„Und so wurdest du zum Gott" Ich nicke langsam. „Und nun, da ich dich nicht mehr hasse?"

Er schluckt. Die Lippen legen sich aufeinander. Die oberen Lider sinken hinab. Sein Blick legt sich auf die Hand, mit der er sich auf das Sims stützt. Sein Pony fällt vor und versteckt seine Augen vor mir, doch ich habe das Glänzen darin längst gesehen.

„Wolltest du von mir getötet werden?"

„Ja ...", haucht er leise.

„Bist du einsam?"

Er zieht tief die Luft ein und richtet sich auf. Er rückt ein wenig zurück, um mit geradem Rücken an der Fensterwand zu lehnen. Mit den Händen umgreift er seine Oberarme.

„Ich habe alles, was ich je erreichen wollte. Ich bin König über die Menschen. Ich bin der Messias, der Retter aller Gläubigen. Ich habe Frieden gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass die Menschen sich vertragen. Sie nehmen sogar gute Dämonen als ihre Mitmenschen an, weil die Feinde die bösen Geister sind. Alle, die das Gleiche wünschen, seien sie nun hell oder dunkel, seien sie Mann oder Frau, Mensch oder Dämon, sie alle kämpfen Seite an Seite. Ich habe ihnen einen Feind gegeben, den sie hassen können. Ich habe ihnen eine Religion gegeben. Ich habe ihnen Schutz versprochen und das werde ich halten. Ich werde sie aus der Armut erretten und ein Land aufbauen, in dem keiner hungern muss. Ein Land, wo jeder glücklich sein darf und für seine Fähigkeiten und Leistungen gerecht belohnt wird" Er sieht zu mir und in seinem Ausdruck steht stumme Resignation. „Dafür habe ich immer gekämpft. Dafür habe ich all diese Opfer erbracht. Dafür bin ich ihr Symbol geworden. Dafür habe ich das Schwert aufgenommen und diese kalte Rüstung angezogen."

„Dafür hast du unsere Leben aufgegeben. Genau so wie dein eigenes. Ein Dämonenlord, dessen innigster Wunsch es ist, dass die Menschen Frieden finden und glücklich leben können ... du bist mir einer" Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Mein Traum war es, dir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Und dann in dieser neuen Welt einen Platz für mich selbst zu finden."

Seine Hände sinken zu seinen Ellenbogen und er fragt: „Hast du es?"

Eine gute Frage. Jetzt habe ich alle Antworten, die ich gewünscht habe. Griffith liebte mich noch immer und er hatte mich geopfert, um dies hier zu schaffen. Er ist mir nicht böse. Er wird weder mich noch Caska verfolgen. Ich könnte beruhigt nach Elfheim zurückkehren und dort mit den anderen leben. Schielke will sicher dort bleiben und Isidro wird ebenso sicher in die Welt ausziehen, aber er wird stets zurückkehren. Farnese wird entweder ihren Verlobten oder Serpico heiraten und wegziehen, aber sie werden uns sicher besuchen. Und Caska kann dort leben und sich frei bewegen. Es gibt genug zu essen und keine Gefahren. Keine Geister lauern uns dort auf. Ich könnte versuchen, ihr neues Ich zu lieben und mit ihr eine Familie gründen.

„Ich könnte es haben. Fernab von dir und der neuen Welt in einem Land des ewigen Friedens. Dort, wo es weder böse Geister noch Monster gibt. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es will."

Er sieht auf. Seine hellblauen Augen fixieren mich. Ich bin kein allzu subtiler Mensch, also vermute ich, dass er besser als ich die Bedeutung meiner Worte kennt. Verschiedene Muskeln in seinem Gesicht zucken, doch er unterdrückt alle Ausdrücke, die seine Mimik erobern wollen.

„Was ist mit Caska?", fragt er schließlich.

„Ganz wie du sagtest. Du hast ihren Geist gebrochen. Du hast unser Kind verflucht und als Ritualobjekt für deine Wiederbelebung als Mensch benutzt. Die Frau, die ich liebte, ist tot und alles, was uns verband, ebenso. Ich habe alles versucht, um ihren Wahnsinn zu heilen, aber sie ist unrettbar."

Er senkt schuldbewusst seinen Blick. Die Arme sinken schlaff in seinen Schoß.

„Kannst du dieses Mal entfernen?"

Sich Blick zuckt hoch. Er blinzelt einmal, bevor er den Kopf schief legt und meint: „Theoretisch ... ich könnte damit nur die anderen Lords gegen mich aufbringen."

„Wenn du jemals mein sein willst, solltest du das tun, sonst kann ich nie näher kommen als so. Es schmerzt höllisch, diese wenigen Meter von dir entfernt zu sitzen."

Er blinzelt. Ein kleiner Spalt bildet sich zwischen seinen Lippen. Einige Momente sehen wir einander nur an, bevor er unsicher hervor bringt: „Du ... ich ... du meinst ... wir" – er befeuchtet seine Lippen mit der Zunge – „natürlich. Bitte dreh dich um."

Ich schwinge mein Bein vom Sims und stehe auf. Ohne zu zögern drehe ich ihm den Rücken zu. Einen kurzen Moment zuckt der Gedanke durch meinen Kopf, dass ich mich ihm schutzlos ausliefere. Wenn er wollte, könnte er mich jetzt töten. Ich begrabe diesen Gedanken mit der Erkenntnis, dass es mir egal wäre. Ohne ihn ist mein Leben noch immer leer. Es bestärkt mich im Wissen, dass das, was ich gerade tue, richtig ist. Auch wenn mir nicht klar ist, wie gerade ich einem Mann verfallen konnte. Ich verstehe Männer nicht, die so etwas tun. Wenigstens tröstet der Gedanke, dass er für einen Mann schon überragend schön ist. Ich hätte es schlechter treffen können – wie mit seinem Geschmack.

Er legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken und ich muss die Zähne zusammen beißen, um nicht zu schreien. Es tut höllisch weh. Ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Höllisch ist wohl das richtige Wort. Meine Knie geben fast nach, als diese Qual plötzlich verschwindet.

Wow.

Ich wusste, dass das Zeichen schmerzt, wenn Dämonen in der Nähe sind, aber nicht, dass es immer schmerzte. Es ist kaum zu fassen, was das für ein Gefühl ist, plötzlich schmerzfrei zu sein. Ich greife in meinen Nacken, doch meine Hand berührt nur seine, die sich dadurch gegen meine Haut drückt. Mir fällt zum ersten Mal auf, wie klein und filigran seine Finger im Vergleich zu meinen Pranken sind, obwohl zwei Schichten Stahl uns trennen. Ich schließe meine Hand um seine und hebe sie von meinem Hals, bevor ich mich zu ihm umwende. Seine Finger behalte ich dabei zwischen meinen.

Sein Atem ist ruhig. Sein Gesicht zeigt keine Mimik, aber ich kann an der Linie seines Kinn erkennen, dass er die Zähne zusammen beißt. Glaubt er, ich würde ihn nun erschlagen, wo er mir den Wunsch erfüllt hat? Mein Blick fällt auf das mir zugedrehte Handgelenk, das ich noch immer halte. Aber es stimmt wohl ... was hat er für einen Grund, mir zu vertrauen? Ich greife mit der freien Hand den Lederriemen an jenem Handgelenk und beginne ihn mit den Klauen meiner Vollplatte zu lösen. Es funktioniert überraschend gut, sodass ich den eisernen Handschuh neben uns zu Boden fallen lassen kann. Ich nehme die Hand mit der rechten und küsse ihren Rücken, als wäre er eine adlige Dame.

„Ich danke euch, mein König."

Er lächelt, wendet kokett den Kopf ein wenig ab, aber behält den Blick auf mir, bevor er auf unsere Hände fällt und sich langsam wieder hebt. Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Ruhe auch hier behalten. Aber für solche Situationen bin ich nicht gemacht. Ich merke, wie Röte auf meine Wangen steigt und mein Mundwinkel zuckt.

„Griffith, ich bin hilflos."

Er schließt die Lider und presst die Lippen zusammen. Nach einem Moment der inneren Sammlung sieht er lächelnd zu mir auf, tritt einen Schritt näher, sodass uns nur wenige Zentimeter trennen, und fragt: „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Dass ich hilflos bin?" Ich hebe seine Hand an meine Wange. „Ich weiß, dass ich es versuchen will."

Ich bin größer. Ich bin stärker. Griffith ist kaum wehrhafter als ein Papier, wenn man ihn einmal gepackt hat. Und doch hat er mich noch nie mehr eingeschüchtert als in dem Moment, wo sich seine Hand auf meine Hüfte legt und unter mein Leinenhemd fährt.

Ihm die Rüstung auszuziehen war kein Problem. Meine Rüstung abzulegen ebenso nicht. Aber das hier ist etwas, das habe ich erst zweimal in meinem Leben erlebt und das erste Mal war nicht angenehm. Der Gedanke, dass ich vermutlich nicht den weiblichen Part mieme, macht es nicht besser. Aber es wäre auch nicht viel anders, wäre er eine Frau. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich absolute Panik. Caska hat es mir nicht allzu übel genommen, dass ich währenddessen einen Anfall bekam und sie beinahe erwürgt habe, aber Griffith wird darüber sicher anders denken. Außerdem wusste ich bei Caska, dass es auch ihr erstes Mal war. Bei ihm weiß ich, dass er Erfahrung hat. Nicht zu wenig, wenn ich richtig schätze.

Mein Atem geht schwer, obwohl er nur mit einem Finger über meinen Bauch streicht. Ich weiß, in den Camps ist es normal, dass die Typen sich auch mal aneinander vergreifen. Das passiert bei Monaten ohne Frauen. Aber das hier ist kein stürmisches Ergreifen, aneinander auslassen und wieder seiner Wege gehen. Das hier ist die Zärtlichkeit, die ich nur einmal mit Caska erlebt habe. Es erschreckt und überrascht mich zugleich, dass das zwischen Männern funktioniert, aber so anders sind wir wohl nicht. Wenn ich Griffith behandle, wie ich eine Frau behandeln würde, müsste ich mich richtig anstellen, oder?

Ob ich ihn küssen darf? Ich lege eine Hand an seine Wange. Will ich ihn küssen? Ich bin mir ehrlich nicht sicher. Genau genommen bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, auf was ich mich hier eingelassen habe. Ihn küssen, berühren ... mit ihm schlafen ... ich spüre Rot auf meine Wangen steigen. Komische Gedanken. Ich habe nie auch nur darüber fantasiert. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich das wollen würde. Er ist ein Mann. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das angenehm sein soll. Ich verstehe das alles irgendwie nicht. Ich werde es trotzdem machen. Und ich werde mein Bestes geben, mich nicht zu blamieren.

Er lehnt seine Wange gegen meine Hand und sieht zu mir auf. Seine Lippen spitzen sich amüsiert. Mit einem Schritt steht er direkt vor mir, schmiegt sich an mich. Er ist warm. Ich weiß nicht, warum mich das überrascht, aber er hat die Wärme eines Menschen. Es tut gut. Er taucht mit dem Arm unter meinem her, zieht ihn zwischen uns hoch und legt ihn um meinen Hals. Die Geste kenne ich von Caska. Das tat sie, als sie im Arm gehalten und geküsst werden wollte. Ich lege also meine Arme um Griffith und beuge mich ein Stück vor, damit er meine Lippen erreichen kann.

Ich bin noch ein Stück gewachsen, seit ich das letzte Mal jemanden so hielt. Meine Rückenmuskulatur ist so stark, dass ich mich kaum vorbeugen kann. Er muss sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und sich etwas hoch ziehen, um seine Lippen auf meine zu legen. Der erste Kuss ist sanft und zart, fast wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlings oder eines Windhauchs. Beim zweiten drückt er etwas und ich versuche, das zu erwidern.

Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, wie schwer es sein kann, meine Kraft zu dosieren. Und ich habe es sicherlich noch nie mit meiner Gesichtsmuskulatur erprobt. Ich drücke so, dass er seine Nägel in meine Haut jagt, um sich halten zu können. Mein Arm schnellt von seiner Taille hoch, um ihn zu stabilisieren.

Unerwartet ist, dass er den Druck erwidert und mit der Präzision, mit der er die Kämpfe gegen mich einst zu gewinnen pflegte, eine Zunge durch den Ring unser beider Lippen schnellen lässt. Ich kann mit völliger Gewissheit sagen, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben die Zunge eines anderen Menschen in meinem Mund hatte. Und dass niemals jemand außer ihm das tun wird. Ich weiche überrascht zurück, aber er hält sich so fest, dass ich ihn nur kurz von der Füßen hebe, bevor ich mich vorsichtig wieder vorbeuge.

Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich versuche, mich zu entspannen. Seine Zunge tippt gegen meine fest aufeinander gedrückten Zähne und ich gewähre ihm Zugang zu meiner Mundhöhle. Das hier habe ich definitiv nicht mit Caska gemacht. Das macht mir Angst. Was muss ich tun? Er drückt mit seiner Zungenspitze gegen meine, fährt darunter, hebt sie und rollt seine Zunge zurück. Er wiederholt das, bis ich ihm mit der Zunge folge. Ich vermute, dass es ein Locken ist ... ich hoffe es. Angekommen in seinem Mund beginnt er die Spitze meiner Zunge zu lecken, stößt dagegen, doch lockt sie zurück, als ich nachgebe. Langsam bin ich sicher, dass es ein Locken ist. Und dass es richtig ist, wenn wir uns ungefähr auf der Mitte treffen.

Ich wünschte, ich würde auch nach Pfefferminz schmecken. Ich wünsche sogar wirklich, ich wäre ein Stück kleiner. Andererseits ... ich beuge mich vor, lege meine Hand unter seinen Hintern und ziehe ihn an mir hoch, sodass er von meinem Arm und meiner Hüfte balanciert wird. Er schnurrt in den Kuss und streicht mit seiner freien Hand über meine Wange, bevor er sie ebenso um meine Schultern legt. Er umfährt seine Zunge mit meiner, bevor er sie plötzlich zurückzieht und nach einem Augenblick wie eine Schlange hervor zuckt, gegen meine schlagen lässt und sie wieder zurück zieht.

Für einen Moment passiert nichts und ich atme vorsichtig durch. Ich komme mir komisch vor, die Zunge halb in seinem Mund. Ich tastete mich damit vorwärts und suche nach seiner. Ich hoffe, das ist richtig. Als ich relativ weit in seinem Mund bin, schmiegt sie sich plötzlich von unten an meine, streicht rau bis zur Spitze und drückt diese zurück, bevor er die Lippen zusammen zieht und so den Kuss beendet. Er löst sich jedoch nicht von mir, bleibt mir nah und streicht mit seiner Nasenspitze über meinen Wangenknochen. Ein Kuss wird auf meine Wange gehaucht, bevor er sich etwas zurück zieht, mit einer Hand in mein Haar fährt und einen zweiten auf meine Stirn setzt. Ein dritter auf meine andere Wange. Die Hand sinkt zurück zu meinem Nacken, streicht nach vorn meinen Unterkiefer entlang, bevor sich ein einzelner Finger auf meine Lippen legt. Ich küsse diesen und öffne die Augen.

Griffith hat den Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt. Sein gewelltes, weiches Haar ergießt sich über meine Haut und rahmt das wunderschöne Lächeln ein, das sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hat. Ich spüre das Herz in meiner Brust einen Salto machen und mit einem Mal ist mir nicht mehr klar, wie man nicht in diesen Mann verliebt sein kann. Er ist einfach perfekt.

Er ist ein Gott.

Er ist der Messias der Welt.

Und er ist mein.


End file.
